Strange New Worlds II
(trade paperback) (mass-market paperback) |pages = 341 |year = Various |stardate = Various |ISBN = 0671026925 (trade paperback) ISBN 0671026933 (mass-market paperback) (Kindle) }} All-new ''Star Trek adventures – by the fans for the fans!'' Strange New Worlds II is a short story anthology – the second in the Strange New Worlds series – edited by Dean Wesley Smith (with John J. Ordover and Paula M. Block). Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in trade paperback in . The anthology collected selected stories from the second ''Strange New Worlds'' writing contest for amateur authors; many of whom went on to write other Star Trek stories. Summary ;From the book jacket :Back by popular demand! Our second anthology featuring [[TOS|original ''Star Trek]], , , and stories written by Star Trek fans, for Star Trek fans!'' :Our first Strange New Worlds competition drew thousands of submissions and Strange New Worlds II drew even more. From this mountain of astounding stories, these few, written exclusively by brand-new authors, were selected for their originality and style. :These tales rocket across the length and breadth of Federation time and space, from when Kirk explored the galaxy on the first Starship through Captain Picard's and Captain Sisko's Deep Space Nine to Captain Janeway's Starship , with many fascinating stops along the way. :Find out what happens in the ''Star Trek universe when fans – like you – take the helm!'' Contents ;Introduction: by Dean Wesley Smith Star Trek: The Original Series * "Triptych" by Melissa Dickinson (second prize winner) * "The Quick and the Dead" by Kathy Oltion * "The First Law of Metaphysics" by Michael S. Poteet * "The Hero of My Own Life" by Peg Robinson * "Doctors Three" by Charles Skaggs ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * "I Am Klingon" by Ken Rand (third prize winner) * "Reciprocity" by Brad Curry * "Calculated Risk" by Christina F. York * "Gods, Fate, and Fractals" by William Leisner * "I Am Become Death" by Franklin Thatcher ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' * "Research" by J.R. Rasmussen * "Change of Heart" by Steven Scott Ripley ''Star Trek: Voyager'' * "A Ribbon for Rosie" by Ilsa J. Bick (grand prize winner) * "Touched" by Kim Sheard * "Almost… But Not Quite" by Dayton Ward * "The Healing Arts" by E. Cristy Ruteshouser and Lynda Martinez Foley * "Seventh Heaven" by Dustan Moon ;Afterword: by John J. Ordover Background information * "The Hero of My Own Life" was originally titled "Renaissance" but was changed when selected as a winner; "Change of Heart" was originally titled "Essence" but was also changed before publication. * The mass-market paperback reprint of this collection contained Chapter Six of the serialized novel Starfleet: Year One. Its appearance here was a last-minute change, following delays to the pair of novels originally planned to carry the chapter. Editor John Ordover made an offer to ship out the chapter to anyone angered by the resultant need to repurchase the SNW volumes specifically for Starfleet: Year One. External link * Strange New Worlds 02